Nicotine
by o-ashura-o
Summary: Quand Yuki doit arrêter de fumer... Et que Shuichi se voit assigner le rôle de la nicotine... [OS] [LEMON]


**Titre :** Nicotine (comment ça, il est pourri, mon titre? XD)

**Disclaimer :** Shuichi, Yuki, et leurs paires de testicule respectives ne m'appartiennent pas, désolée... propriété exclusive de Maki Murakami qui en use et abuse (pardon pour la vulgarité... uu)

**Genre :** euh, romance, drogue, sexe... homosexualité aussi... (mais si, c'est des genres, voyons... ;) -- et OS, j'oubliais!

**Rating :** M (je voulais le classer T mais je me suis relue, et... ahem. M ça vaut quand même mieux.)

**Les trois raisons incohérentes qui m'ont poussée à écrire cet OS :**

1) Ca fait au moins six mois que j'avais promis à Chiji de me remettre aux fics Gravitation le plus tôt possible, donc voilà, j'exploite cette idée sur le chaud (lol) (et vraiment, gomene pour avoir été aussi longtemps absente de la section gravitation... uu")

2) Je viens de lire le megamix de gravitation... qui a à la fois fait frôler l'infarctus à mon pauvre cœur et imploser mon imagination débridée... pardon... T-T)

3) Le café ça empêche de dormir...

**Petite remarque en passant : **Je n'ai pas fait médecine, donc il est plus que probable qu'avec les médocs que je lui prescrit dans cette fic ce pauvre Yuki aurait dû trépasser dans l'instant… S'il y en a qui s'y connaissent plus que moi et se rendent compte que ce que j'ai écrit c'est du n'importe quoi, pardonnez-moi… ;

Donc voilà, après ces quelques considérations inutiles : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Eiri Yuki était assis en face de son médecin traitant, aussi impassible qu'à son habitude. Comme si ces séances obligatoires chez son psy ne lui étaient pas déjà assez insupportables, il devait aussi chaque mois subir des analyses aussi diverses que variées.

Entre les calmants, anti-dépressifs, cigarettes et autres drogues qu'il s'enfilait chaque jour, il n'y avait finalement plus que sa jolie brune de médecin pour trouver ça bizarre que son corps parte à ce point en lambeaux. Enfin.

La voix sévère et atone de la brune en question l'arracha à ses sarcasmes personnels :

« - M. Uesugi. Les résultats de vos derniers examens ne sont pas très concluants. Avez-vous réduit votre consommation d'alcool et de tabac comme je vous l'avais demandé?

- ...

- Je vois. Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre ainsi, mais enfin, c'est vous qui m'y forcez : à l'heure qu'il est, ce n'est plus pour votre foie que je crains, mais pour votre cœur.

- Pardon ?

- Des examens plus poussés seront sans doute nécessaires, mais votre pression artérielle atteint vraiment des sommets, croyez moi. Un traitement aux anti-hypertenseurs va donc être de mise, si vous voulez éviter l'infarctus.

- L'infarctus... Attendez un instant, là... Vous êtes mon médecin, je peux tout vous dire...

- ...

- Vous rendez-vous bien compte que je n'ai que 22 ans ?

- Parfaitement, Monsieur, et croyez moi, votre alarmant état de santé me sidère autant que vous, si ce n'est plus. Mais avec une consommation aussi spectaculaire que la votre de sucres, tabac, alcool, additionné à vos fréquents troubles du sommeil, un stress chronique et votre état psychique qui est, excusez-moi, plus qu'instable, ce n'est peut-être finalement pas si étonnant. Avez vous eu une forte dépendance à la drogue à une période de votre vie ?

- Je n'ai jamais dépendu de quoi que ce soit.

- ... »

L'écrivain soupira:

« - Très bien. Oui, j'ai pris des drogues, et il est même fort probable que j'en ai été dépendant.

- Je suppose que vous n'en prenez plus ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Bien. Je vais d'abord vous mettre sous Arpamyl, c'est un médicament qui réduit la pression artérielle, il ne devrait normalement pas y avoir d'interaction avec vos autres calmants. Vous allez aussi devoir suivre un nouveau régime alimentaire : je veux que vous réduisiez au maximum votre consommation de sucres. Pas plus d'un verre d'alcool par jour. Et vous allez arrêter de fumer.

- Docteur...

- Oui? »

L'impassibilité légendaire du blond fut un instant dérangée par un imperceptible rictus :

« - Pourquoi ai-je soudainement comme l'impression que c'est ma mort, que vous voulez ? »

La jeune femme sourit :

« - Allons, allons, vous vous y ferez très vite. Même si le dosage très précis de vos médicaments vous interdit d'utiliser des patch anti-nicotine ou anti-alcool, je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. Un homme aussi adulé que vous ne peut que surmonter cette épreuve, n'est-ce pas?

- ...

- Bien, voici votre ordonnance. Reprenez rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour qu'on fasse un petit bilan, d'accord?

- ... »

L'écrivain se leva lentement, le papier maudit à la main.

« - Prenez soin de vous !

- C'est ça... »

Eiri Yuki sortit du bureau de son médecin avec la vague impression que sa vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Si seulement son charme légendaire avait pu agir sur la jeune femme qui le suivait depuis près de trois mois.

Il avais tout essayé, même la main passée négligemment dans les cheveux avec un petit sourire enjôleur, mais rien n'avait marché. Elle semblait même prendre un plaisir sadique à le faire souffrir avec ses multithérapies à la noix. A croire que trop fréquenter les anti-septiques l'avait rendu complètement insensible.

Le jeune homme soupira et passa à l'accueil, avant de se diriger vers la pharmacie la plus proche. Sa santé n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi il avait envie de se consacrer en ce moment. Il avait déjà pris trop de retard sur ses manuscrits.

Lorsque Yuki arriva chez lui, l'appartement était vide. Il se rappela soudain que le sale gosse lui avait dit qu'il passerait la journée aux studios. Enervé, non pas qu'il n'y ait personne, mais qu'il se soit attendu à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un, il envoya valser ses chaussures hors de prix dans l'entrée.

Il s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain, et avala une des petites pastilles. Elles étaient blanches. Son cocktail de calmants, antidépresseurs et somnifères était plutôt du genre multicolore. Au moins, comme ça, il ne risquerait pas de confondre.

Il s'empressa ensuite de ranger ses nouvelles petites pilules dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Une dizaine de boîtes s'y empilaient déjà. Il n'aimait pas que Shuichi les voit. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça de ne pas laisser partir en vrille les différentes parties de son corps et de son esprit qui n'attendaient que ça sans en plus devoir gérer les inquiétudes de son insupportable partenaire.

Mais Yuki savait que ce serait bien pire s'il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois à l'hosto. Shuichi serait intenable.

Il entreprit alors une grande opération drastique à travers tout l'appartement, regroupant tous les produits sucrés qu'il trouvait dans un même placard - ne plus avoir toutes ces boîtes de confiseries et délicieux short cakes sous les yeux lui donnait lui brisait le cœur - enfermant dans le mini bar toutes ses bouteilles d'alcool, et vidant le frigo de ses bien-aimées canettes de bière (le susnommé frigo s'en trouvait par ailleurs bien vide).

Le plus dur restait à faire. Avec un soupir et la flamme de la résignation dans les yeux, le blond jeta à la poubelle tous ses paquets de cigarettes à moitié entamés. Des cigarettes américaines hyper chères. Celles qui confèrent en une bouffée classe et beauté. Quelle tristesse.

Une fois son espace vital purgé du mal, Yuki s'installa à son bureau. Ses trois cent pages de retard, elles, n'en avaient sûrement rien à faire de sa pression artérielle. L'ordinateur s'alluma sur le fond sonore enthousiaste d'un jingle quelconque. L'écrivain ouvrit le document sur lequel il travaillait et relut ses dernières lignes.

Il ne put empêcher un soupir exaspéré de franchir ses lèvres.

Il n'avait jamais pu supporter que l'on bouleverses ses habitudes. Et d'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il se relisait, il avait aux lèvres une cigarette. Pour se donner de l'assurance, peut-être. Enfin dans l'instant, les doigts de sa main droite lui rappelaient cruellement le vide qu'ils serraient à la place du fin papier habituel. Ce n'était pas la nicotine qui lui manquait mais la cigarette. Qui l'eut crût.

Fermant quelques instants les yeux pour s'empêcher de s'énerver contre lui même, il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Au moins, la caféine ne lui était pas interdite. Attendant patiemment que la cafetière électrique finisse sa part du travail, il se servit une tasse d'une main tremblante. Foutus médicaments. Le liquide amer - puisque dorénavant le sucre lui était proscrit - eut l'avantage de lui remettre les idées en place.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, écrire lui paraissait impossible. C'était la première fois. Il avait entendu dire qu'il ne fallait que 24 heures au corps pour se débarrasser de la nicotine. Son travail pouvait bien attendre deux jours. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il aurait une excuse autre à présenter à Mizuki que "j'ai passé toute le week-end à satisfaire une horde de jolies filles".

Pour l'instant, il pouvait toujours essayer de rattraper les innombrables nuits qu'il avait passées à retravailler quelques misérables chapitres depuis une semaine. Yuki finit son café et rendit dans sa chambre.

Les rideaux étaient toujours tirés, il prenait rarement la peine de les ouvrir le matin, et seul un léger jour éclairait la pièce. Ne prenant la peine d'enlever que sa chemise, le jeune homme s'enfouit sous les draps, et ferma les yeux. L'état de somnolence indiqué comme effet secondaire de l'Arpamyl ne se faisait pas vraiment sentir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, envoyant au diable son irréprochable éducation, Eiri Yuki jura.

Il n'aurait pas dû boire de café.

::oo::oo::oo::oo::

Shuichi marchait dans les rues de Tokyo d'un pas guilleret. Sa journée était finie, ils avaient pas mal avancé la maquette du prochain single, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient... et il allait retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Que demander de plus.

Bon, en fait, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il voulait en plus de ça, comme que Tohma cesse de lui pourrir la vie, que les journaleux s'intéressent à autre chose qu'à ses histoires de fesse, ou que Yuki se laisse un peu plus aller... mais pour l'instant ce qu'il avait lui suffisait.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez son amant, un petit sourire triomphateur vint éclairer son visage. Il n'avait plus besoin de sonner. Il avait convaincu Yuki que ce serait beaucoup plus pratique pour eux deux s'il avait un double des clés. De la pure logique, mais pour lui, c'était une petite victoire.

« - Tadaima , Yuki ! » _(N/A : "Je suis rentré")_

Mais l'habituel grognement exaspéré de l'écrivain ne se fit ce jour-là pas entendre.

« - Yuki ? »

Le chanteur, inquiet, se dépêcha de se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de son sac avant de se précipiter dans le salon. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, interdit.

Yuki était là, avachi sur le canapé. La télé était allumée, mais le son coupé, diffusant une quelconque émission culinaire. L'intérêt de l'écrivain quant à la préparation de la truffe fourrée à la menthe semblait plus que limité. Son regard, sombre, laissait croire que ses pensées ne l'étaient pas moins.

Le chanteur fit une nouvelle tentative :

« - Euh... Yuki ? »

Qui fut "presque" plus concluante :

« - Hm. »

Shuichi soupira. Au moins, son amant ne souffrait pas d'une surdité intempestive.

« - Ça va ? »

Ce fut autour d'Eiri de soupirer. Il éteignit la télé et s'allongea complètement sur le sofa.

« - Viens. »

Shuichi, sans oser ouvrir la bouche, obéit et s'assit à côté du jeune homme qui avait fermé les yeux.

« - Parle moi.

- Euh... de quoi?

- N'importe quoi... parle...

- Euh, ben... Si tu veux. »

Shuichi, un instant déconcerté par la requête de l'écrivain, prit le parti de ne pas trop se poser de questions :

« - Aujourd'hui... Fujisaki a commencé à mixer les pistes. On a fait des essais dessus avec Hiro, c'était vraiment bien. Mais bon, y a encore du boulot... et puis j'ai peur qu'on s'éloigne trop du thème général de la chanson. Enfin, on verra bien. Et puis Sakano va commencer le battage médiatique à partir de la semaine prochaine, j'espère que ça marchera ! K. veut à tout prix qu'on passe à la télé, mais bon, moi je me disais que pour une fois on pourrait peut-être se contenter des journaux... Après tout, jusqu'ici, la télé, ça nous a pas vraiment réussi, hein !

- Ah... »

Pendant quelques minutes, le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses continua ainsi de parler, racontant en long en large et en travers ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée. Sa voix était assurée, ou plutôt se voulait rassurante, mais son regard trahissait son angoisse.

Yuki, les yeux mi-clos, ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser à ce qu'on lui racontait. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. De temps en temps, il répondait par une onomatopée pour confirmer qu'il écoutait toujours. Son visage était très pâle.

Shuichi interrompit son flot de paroles. Tout ça était vraiment trop bizarre.

« - Yuki... Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que ça allait ?

- Est-ce que je peux... faire quelque chose ?

- Non... non.

- Tu ne veux pas... un verre d'eau...

- Je ne veux rien. Strictement rien. Je ne veux absolument rien.

- Yuki...

- Putain... »

Shuichi en resta sans voix. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait jurer. Yuki, de son côté, se releva avant d'inspirer profondément.

« - Shuichi.

- O-Oui ?

- S'il te plaît. Ne me demande pas si je vais bien. Ne me demande pas si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Fais comme d'habitude. Comme si tout allait parfaitement bien. D'ailleurs, tout va bien, n'est-ce pas?

- Euh... Oui...

- Bien. Tu as faim, non ?

- Oui...

- Je vais aller préparer quelque chose. Tu peux mettre la table, pendant ce temps-là.

- Oui... »

L'écrivain se dirigea d'un pas las vers la cuisine. Le repas ne serait sans doute pas d'aussi bonne qualité que ce à quoi il avait habitué Shuichi. Il le gâtait trop. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à foutre, de toute façon… Des ramens à la sauce miso feraient très bien l'affaire.

Environ 5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout deux assis à la table de la cuisine, autour de deux bols nouille fumants. L'ambiance était plus que tendue. Shuichi, aspirant bruyamment ses pâtes, n'osait rien dire.

Yuki n'avait pas touché à son bol. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas faim. Ce n'était pas non plus que Shuichi l'exaspérait. C'était autre chose. Quoi, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il voulait que ça cesse, et tout de suite. Tout de suite.

D'un geste rageur, il envoya valser son bol à travers la pièce. La porcelaine se fracassa par terre, répandant de l'eau brûlante sur le sol carrelé.

Regrettant immédiatement ce qu'il venait de faire, Yuki enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne le supportait plus.

A l'autre bout de la table, Shuichi, tremblant, ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que Yuki avait besoin de quelque chose ? Mais il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait besoin de rien...

« - Yuki...

- Pardon. Excuse-moi... Je ne... »

L'écrivain soupira.

« - Ce matin j'ai appris, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, que je frôlais l'infarctus. Personnellement ça m'est complètement égal. Mais tu as sans doute remarqué qu'on me laisse rarement vivre ma vie, dans le coin.

Alors tu vois, là, ça fait à peu près 8 heures que je n'ai pas fumé. 12 heures que je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool. La semaine dernière j'ai demandé à mon psy d'augmenter mes doses de calmant. Elle n'a pas voulu.

Et en ce moment je n'ai qu'une envie, que chaque chose que j'ai devant les yeux passe par la fenêtre. Que le monde disparaisse. Et moi aussi, s'il le faut. Mais que ça cesse. Parce que c'est absolument... insupportable. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Eux non plus ne comprenne sans doute pas. Ils ne comprennent pas que j'en ai besoin.

Qu'est-ce que ça peux me faire que mon corps soit en train de s'autodétruire ? C'est toujours moins pire que de sentir mon esprit se déliter. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Si je ne maîtrise pas au moins mon corps, je ne maîtrise plus rien.

Ça a tout le temps été comme ça, et c'est pas près de changer. J'ai besoin de le droguer, ou au moins de l'assommer de sommeil, pour que mon esprit ait quelques instants de tranquillité. Mais qui peut comprendre... Comprendre que c'est insupportable... »

Il avait parlé d'une seule traite, presque sans reprendre son souffle, presque sans même se rendre compte qu'il parlait. Il avait juste besoin de parler. De décrire l'insupportable désir qui lui martelait l'esprit de ses perfides caresses qu'il ressentait comme autant de brûlures.

Ce n'était pas que la nicotine. C'était autre chose. C'était tout. Tout quoi, ou tout rien, il ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir. Que la morale s'oppose au désir, il le comprenait et n'en avait cure. Mais si le désir s'opposait au désir, alors il ne savait plus.

« - Yuki... »

Shuichi était de plus en plus désemparé. Parce qu'effectivement, il ne comprenait pas. Parce qu'effectivement, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et parce que lui aussi, après tout, il s'en foutait.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'apparemment Yuki souffrait. Et que ce n'était pas juste. Alors il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de tout faire pour que Yuki ne souffre plus, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune homme se leva, et attrapa une des mains de son amant.

D'abord, Yuki ne comprit pas.

« - Viens. »

Il ne comprit toujours pas. Mais l'ordre était plutôt simple. Alors il se leva, et suivit le chanteur.

Shuichi l'entraîna jusqu'à leur chambre. Yuki remarqua pour la première fois qu'il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler "leur" chambre.

Shuichi, pour une fois, ne souriait ni ne pleurait. Il avait cette expression sérieuse, ou peut-être plutôt concernée, qu'il arborait parfois quand il chantait ou que quelqu'un lui faisait voir une vérité qu'il refusait d'admettre. Il fit s'asseoir Eiri, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, et prit place à ses côtés. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main, qui restait froide et inerte dans la sienne.

« - Yuki. Tu as raison je ne peux pas comprendre, même un dixième de ce que tu ressens. Mais pour moi ça ne change rien. Je t'aime, tu le sais, et tu sais sans doute aussi bien que moi que c'est douloureux de voir souffrir les gens qu'on aime… »

Yuki eut un sourire sans joie. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que ces foutaises pouvaient changer à la situation. Avec un soupir, il dégagea sa main et s'allongea sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver.

« - L'amour, mon cher, n'est qu'une illusion. Un plaisir égoïste qui n'a jamais mené personne nulle part. Alors s'il te plaît, tes niaiseries, garde les pour un autre jour. »

D'ordinaire, ces paroles auraient blessé Shuichi. Mais peut-être que ce soir-là lui non plus n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal. Elles ne lui inspiraient que de la colère.

« - Et alors? La niaiserie n'a jamais tué personne. La violence et la haine, si. C'est toi qui a un problème, ici. Pas moi. »

Les yeux brillants, mais pour une fois pas de larmes, il enjamba le corps de celui qu'il aimait pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Je ne te comprends pas. Et je suis complètement égoïste. Mais ne va pas me dire que tu ne l'es pas. »

L'écrivain brûlait d'une rage contenue. Le destin avait depuis sa naissance prit un malin plaisir à lui pourrir la vie. Si la seule personne à avoir un jour voulu lui prouver que sa seule volonté pouvait terrasser ce maudit destin s'y mettait aussi, alors il pouvait aussi bien tout laisser tomber.

« - Sors de chez moi. »

La respiration de Shuichi s'accéléra. La situation commençait à totalement lui échapper. Mais d'un autre côté, quand il était avec Yuki, la situation était toujours en train de totalement lui échapper. Donc finalement, rien de vraiment étrange à cela.

« - Non.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Et bien moi je vais te demander le tien : Veux-tu vraiment que je parte ? Parce que si je pars, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te jeter sur une bouteille de whisky ? Sur un paquet de cigarette ? A moins bien sûr que tu n'aies la brillante idée d'appeler une jolie blonde pour te tenir compagnie. Tu es vraiment trop prévisible, tu sais. C'en est pitoyable. »

Yuki sentit la rage bouillonner dans ses veines. Il le faisait exprès. C'était impossible autrement. Et l'écrivain n'avait qu'une envie : lui démolir son joli minois jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il n'aurait jamais dû vouloir se rapprocher de lui. Personne n'avait jamais rien gagné à le connaître.

D'un mouvement brutal, il renversa la frêle silhouette de son amant sur le lit, n'ayant besoin d'utiliser qu'à peine un quart de sa force pour l'immobiliser. Son souffle court, rendu erratique par la colère qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser, était à quelques centimètres à peine du visage du chanteur.

Il vit la peur dans ses yeux.

Détournant le regard, il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur les épaules du garçon et se releva. Il quitta la chambre sans un mot.

Refoulant ses larmes, Shuichi laissa passer quelques minutes, allongé dans le noir. Il attendit que se calment les battements affolés de son cœur en détresse. Se disant que c'aurait pu être pire.

Puis il se leva à son tour. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser Yuki seul. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il le savait juste.

Toutes les lumières de l'appartement étaient éteintes. Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil du salon, il crut d'abord qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais il sentit quelque chose, une présence, peut-être décelable par lui seul, et il sut qu'il était là.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, peu assuré. La pénombre avait quelque chose de suffocant.

C'est alors qu'il le vit.

De l'autre côté du canapé. Prostré à terre. Ses genoux ramenés contre son corps cassé en deux, ses bras entourant sa tête.

Shuichi s'approcha lentement de lui. L'écrivain ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué, mais il ne bougea pas.

Le garçon s'agenouilla. La souffrance, il la comprenait. Le mal-être et la culpabilité aussi. Ses gestes étaient très lents, comme s'il ne voulait pas effrayer celui qui pourtant avait sans doute vu assez de choses pour ne plus avoir peur de quoi que ce soit.

Il l'entoura de ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots qui n'avaient peut-être pas ou plus de sens à force d'avoir été trop dits. Yuki ne les comprenaient pas, ces mots, mais leur musique lui parvenait, diffuse, apaisante, une musique étrange, mais qui soulageait autant son âme que son cœur.

L'écrivain résistait. Il ne voulait pas. Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher. Et il savait que s'il relâchait toute cette pression qui lui comprimait la poitrine, ce ne serait plus la colère qui montrerait son visage difforme. Autre chose. Une faiblesse qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Mais Shuichi le força à doucement se laisser aller contre lui, à ne plus penser à lui, à ne plus penser à rien. La force de son étreinte eut raison des dernières appréhensions d'Eiri.

Et le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se laissa aller, sans plus retenir les larmes de rage et d'impuissance qui affluaient sous ses paupières closes, serrant dans un spasme le chanteur contre lui, plongeant son visage dans son cou, s'emplissant jusqu'à l'ivresse de son odeur sucrée.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses tomba en arrière, emporté par l'élan au caractère désespéré de son amant.

« - Yuki... C'est bon, maintenant. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Hmm.

- Yuki... Tu sais que je t'aime, Yuki.

- Hmm... »

Yuki ne l'écoutait déjà plus. En manque, depuis qu'il était né, il était en manque, autant d'amour que de compréhension. On dit que donner une nourriture trop riche à un affamé est dangereux. Mais Shuichi n'avait pas le cœur de le laisser mourir de faim l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le blond couvrait à présent la gorge de son amant de baisers, le dévorant de toute la colère et la passion mélangées qui l'habitaient.

« - Yuki... »

Ce dernier passa à l'attaque de ses lèvres, coupant court à ses récriminations. Si Yuki embrassait comme un dieu, il n'avait pas contre jamais su embrasser tendrement. Il faisait l'amour comme on fait la guerre. Sans concessions.

Toujours sans un mot, il glissa ses mains sous les vêtements du garçon, redécouvrant le terrain qu'elles avaient déjà maintes fois parcouru sans s'en lasser. Shuichi se laissait faire, incapable de s'y soustraire. Il ne résista pas plus quand l'écrivain le débarrassa sans lui demander son avis de son tee-shirt et de son pantalon. De toute façon, il était déjà plus qu'excité.

Yuki enleva à son tour sa chemise, et déboutonna son pantalon. Shuichi ne se sentait plus vraiment maître de lui même. Enfin plus de son corps, ça c'était sûr.

D'une habile rotation des hanches, il renversa la situation et se retrouva au dessus du blond. Yuki croisa ses mains sur sa nuque, l'attirant à lui dans un baiser brûlant. Shuichi gémit, renversa la tête en arrière. Il devait garder ses pensées cohérentes le plus longtemps possible.

Tous deux se débarrassèrent des derniers remparts de tissu qui entravaient leurs désirs contenus.

Lorsque leurs deux érections commencèrent à se heurter, tout deux étouffèrent un gémissement. Ils ne voulaient pas encore s'avouer vaincus à la soif qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Shuichi commença à lentement couvrir le corps de son amant de baisers, laissant sa langue indécente se balader sur la peau frémissante, excitant celui qui résistait encore. L'homme de lettre n'avait jamais su vraiment se donner. Mais son cœur se révoltait, le sommant de capituler aux furieuses injonctions de son corps…

Yuki commença à délicieusement caresser les reins de Shuichi.

Et lorsque les doigts du chanteur commencèrent à torturer ses deux pointes roses durcies par les plaisir, ses mains se crispèrent sur les fesses de son amant.

Quand ce dernier se laissa imprudemment glisser jusqu'à son sexe gorgé de plaisir, il ne put retenir un gémissement.

Il lui avait toujours reproché d'être un mauvais coup. Il jouissait trop vite et était incapable de tenir plus de trois orgasme d'affilée. Mais son manque d'expérience avait aussi de bons côtés...

Ses mouvements incertains, imprévisibles... Ses hésitations... Comme cette main qui glissait sur son sexe selon un rythme d'une lenteur qui aurait été insoutenable pour n'importe qui d'autre que lui… Comme cette bouche qui embrasait son corps et son esprit, cette langue qui s'enroulait et s'insinuait là où elle n'aurait jamais dû, ces dents qui mordillaient sa peau trop sensible...

Oh oui, Shuichi n'y connaissait vraiment rien... Mais bon dieu ce que c'était bon...

Shuichi caressait ce corps, sans pudeur, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir de son amant. Il se repaissait des soupirs de Yuki, il oubliait tout sauf ce cœur qui battait, cet organe qui vibrait dans sa main, et cette lutte insensée, sans espoir de trêve, qu'il aurait voulu voir durer toujours.

Il ne poussa qu'un halètement un peu plus fort que les autres lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de l'écrivain s'introduire en lui. Les hanches cambrées, le pénis de Yuki de plus en plus dur dans ses mains tremblantes, il le laissa le pénétrer, retenant un gémissement de douleur.

Il n'était pas encore assez préparé. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait du sexe, et le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Il le voulait en lui.

Yuki avait le souffle court. Au fur et à mesure que le garçon tremblant entre ses bras abaissait un peu plus ses hanches, le plaisir remontait, ou descendait il ne savait plus vraiment. Mais il le sentait, dans ses veines, dans ses yeux, rouge et noir, ou argenté peut-être, allumant un feu d'artifices dans sa tête et embrasant ses entrailles.

Le plaisir le dévorait, et les gémissements du corps en sueur qui bougeait au-dessus de lui, de plus en plus vite, lui faisait perdre toute notion du temps ou de l'espace.

Il attira à lui la tête rose, s'emparant de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Ça venait juste de lui revenir. Shuichi aimait embrasser quand il jouissait.

Leurs souffles entremêlés. Une sensation, brûlante. Shuichi cria, se répandit entre eux, et Yuki le suivit dans son plaisir, incapable de se retenir. Dans un flash de lucidité, il remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'ils jouissaient ensemble.

Shuichi se dégagea avant de s'écrouler sur le corps de son amant, la respiration haletante. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras, leurs deux corps brûlants collés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte qu'aucun des deux n'aurait eu la force de briser. Leur sueur, leur salive, leur semence, tout en cet instant était mêlé entre eux. Même leur amour.

Quelques instants plus tard, un frisson parcouru le corps du chanteur. La moquette du salon était certes chaude mais ne préservait malheureusement pas des courants d'air.

« - Shuichi.

- Mmh...

- Allons dans la chambre. Tu vas attraper froid.

- Mmh. »

Yuki dut porter son amant jusqu'au lit. Se relever fut douloureux : pour une fois, le lendemain matin, ce serait lui qui aurait mal au dos. Shuichi, dès qu'il fut sous la douce chaleur des draps, s'empressa de se coller à nouveau au corps de l'écrivain. Et celui-ci ne le repoussa pas.

Le jour allait de toute façon se lever quelques heures plus tard. Il pouvait bien attendre jusque là pour prendre une douche. Et le chanteur l'avait vraiment épuisé. Pas seulement moralement.

Il ferma les yeux. Une douce chaleur ne tarda pas à se répandre à travers tout son corps, peut-être celle de l'être qu'il serrait - un peu trop sans doute - tendrement dans ses bras. Finalement, ceux qui soutenaient que le sommeil post-coïtal était le meilleur remède aux insomnies n'avaient peut-être pas tort.

Le voile noir du sommeil obscurcissait déjà l'esprit des deux amants. Leurs souffles, enfin réguliers, ne se mêlaient plus que par intermittence. Lentement, ils se laissèrent glisser dans le gouffre sans fond du monde onirique.

Les explications, les excuses peut-être, viendraient plus tard.

::oo::oo::oo::oo::

Deux jours plus tard, Yuki et Shuichi avaient presque réussi à ne sortir que moins de trois fois par jour du lit conjugal.

Shuichi avait appelé les studios pour les prévenir de son absence et débranché le téléphone. Le single pouvait bien prendre un peu de retard. Ils avaient de l'avance, de toute façon. Il passait donc ses journées avec Yuki, qui ne faisait plus la différence entre le jour et la nuit que parce que les pilules du matin n'étaient pas de la même couleur que les pilules du soir.

L'écrivain, dormait, mangeait, et n'avait pas touché à une cigarette ou à une bouteille d'alcool depuis à présent trois jours. Et cela sans s'être énervé une seule fois.

Il ne savait pas lui-même comment il arrivait à faire preuve d'autant de sang-froid alors qu'il restait enfermé toute la journée. Il se contentait de se laisser dorloter par Shuichi, qui commandait des plats traiteurs pour ne pas avoir à cuisiner.

Et à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'angoisse, la peur ou le ressentiment croître à nouveau dans son cœur, il appelait le jeune homme aux cheveux roses à son chevet. Qui à chaque fois dénudait pour lui son corps et son âme.

Depuis deux jours, les deux hommes partageaient leurs nuits et leurs jours entre la nourriture, le sexe et le sommeil.

Perdu dans ses rêveries, Eiri Yuki se dit que, finalement, arrêter de fumer n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça...

* * *

**Note de fin de l'auteuze :**

Et bien sachez tout d'abord qu'au départ c'était sensé être drôle... mais que je viens de me rendre compte que ça l'est (et encore) qu'au début et à la fin (pourquoi c'est jamais drôle, ce que j'écris? . ).

Et pis sinon, j'espère que vous aimé, ou alors que vous n'avez pas aimé, parce que le pire pour moi ce serait quand même que vous ayez trouvé ça plat au point de ne rien ressentir... ToT

J'espère aussi que, peut-être, ça aura donné aux fumeurs l'envie d'arrêter... XD (j'y crois pas un seul instant, mais bon... n.n).

Et avant de vous quitter, je voulais vous souhaiter à tous un TRES ZOYEUX NOWEL ! (ben vi, c'est dans une semaine, quand même ).

(Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je dis "joyeux noël" je pense à Gus-Gus dans Cendrillon disant "zoyeux zanniversaire? oO)


End file.
